stanfordfandomcom-20200214-history
List of all departments
The following is a list of all the departments at Stanford (as documented on this wiki). Some of entries are not actually departments are codes used to label courses. List of All Departments *Aeronautics and Astronautics (AA) *Accounting (ACCT) *African and African American Studies (AFRICAAM) *African Studies, Center For (AFRICAST) *African and Middle Eastern Languages (AMELANG) *American Studies (AMSTUD) *Anesthesia (ANES) *Anthropological Sciences (ANTHSCI) *Applied Linguistics (APPLLING) *Applied Physics (APPPHYS) *Archaelogy (ARCHLGY) *Art History (ARTHIST) *Art Studio (ARTSTUDI) *Asian American Studies (ASNAMST) *Astronomy (ASTRNMY) *Athletics, Physical Education, and Recreation (ATHLETIC) *Biochemistry (BIOC) *Bioengineering (BIOE) *Biological Sciences/Hopkins Marine (BIOHOPK) *Biomedical Informatics (BIOMEDIN) *Biophysics (BIOPHYS) *Biological Sciences (BIOSCI) *Cultural and Social Anthropology (CASA) *Cancer Biology (CBIO) *Civil and Environmental Engineering (CEE) *Chemistry (CHEM) *Chemical Engineering (CHEMENG) *Chicana/o Studies (CHICANST) *Chinese General (CHINGEN) *Chinese Language (CHINLANG) *Chinese Literature (CHINLIT) *Classics Art/Archeology (CLASSART) *Classics General (CLASSGEN) *Classics Greek (CLASSGRK) *Classics History (CLASSHIS) *Classics Latin (CLASSLAT) *Computational and Mathematical Engineering (CME) *Communication (COMM) *Comparative Literature (COMPLIT) *Comparative Medicine (COMPMED) *Computer Science (CS) *Continuing Studies Program (CSP) *Comparative Studies in Race and Ethnicity (CSRE) *Center for Teaching and Learning (CTL) *Cardiothoracic Surgery (CTS) *Dance (DANCE) *Developmental Biology (DBIO) *Dermatology (DERM) *Drama (DRAMA) *Earth Systems (EARTHSYS) *East Asian Studies (EASTASN) *Economics (ECON) *Education (EDUC) *Electrical Engineering (EE) *Earth, Energy, and Environmental Sciences (EEES) *English for Foreign Students (EFSLANG) *Energy Resources Engineering (ENERGY) *English (ENGLISH) *Engineering (ENGR) *Ethics in Society (ETHICSOC) *Feminist Studies (FEMST) *Practice of Film (FILMPROD) *Film Studies (FILMSTUD) *Finance (FINANCE) *French General (FRENGEN) *French Language (FRENLANG) *French Literature (FRENLIT) *Genetics (GENE) *Geophysics (GEOPHYS) *German General (GERGEN) *German Language (GERLANG) *German Literature (GERLIT) *Geological and Environmental Sciences (GES) *GSB General and Interdisciplinary (GSBGEN) *History (HISTORY) *History and Philosophy of Science (HPS) *Human Resource Management (HRMGT) *Health Research and Policy (HRP) *Human Biology (HUMBIO) *Interdisciplinary Studies in the Humananities (HUMNTIES) *Humanities and Sciences (HUMSCI) *International Comparative and Area Studies (ICA) *Introduction to the Humanities (IHUM) *Freeman Spogli Institute for International Studies (IIS) *Immunology (IMMUNOL) *Medicine Interdisciplinary (INDE) *International Relations (INTNLREL) *Interdisciplinary Program in Environ. and Resources (IPER) *International Policy Studies (IPS) *Italian General (ITALGEN) *Italian Language (ITALLANG) *Italian Literature (ITALLIT) *Japanese General (JAPANGEN) *Japanese Literature (JAPANLIT) *Japanese Language (JAPANLNG) *Jewish Studies (JEWISHST) *Korean General (KORGEN) *Korean Language (KORLANG) *Latin American Studies (LATINAM) *Law (LAW) *Linguistics (LINGUIST) *Mathematics (MATH) *Materials Science and Engineering (MATSCI) *Molecular and Cellular Physiology (MCP) *Mathematical and Computational Science (MCS) *Mechanical Engineering (ME) *Medicine (MED) *Medical Information Sciences Program (MEDIS) *Medieval Studies (MEDVLST) *Economic Analysis and Policy (MGTECON) *Microbiology and Immunology (MI) *Marketing (MKTG) *Master of Liberal Arts (MLA) *Molecular Pharmacology (MPHA) *Management Science and Engineering (MS&E) *Modern Thought and Literature (MTL) *Music (MUSIC) *Native American Studies (NATIVEAM) *Neurobiology (NBIO) *Neurology and Neurological Sciences (NENS) *Neurosciences Program (NEPR) *Neurosurgery (NSUR) *Organizational Behavior (OB) *Obstetrics and Gynecology (OBGYN) *Operations Information and Technology (OIT) *Ophthalmology (OPHT) *Orthopedic Surgery (ORPS) *Stanford Program in Australia (OSPAUSTL) *Stanford Program in Beijing (OSPBEIJ) *Stanford Program in Berlin (OSPBER) *Stanford Program in Florence (OSPFLOR) *Overseas Seminars (OSPGEN) *Kyoto Center for Japanese Studies (OSPKYOCT) *Stanford Program in Kyoto.SCTI (OSPKYOTO) *Stanford Program in Moscow (OSPMOSC) *Stanford Program in Oxford (OSPOXFRD) *Stanford Program in Paris (OSPPARIS) *Stanford Program in Santiago (OSPSANTG) *Otolaryngology (OTOHNS) *Pathology (PATH) *Pediatrics (PEDS) *Philosophy (PHIL) *Physics (PHYSICS) *Political Economics (POLECON) *Political Science (POLISCI) *Portuguese Language (PORTLANG) *Portuguese Literature (PORTLIT) *Psychiatry (PSYC) *Psychology (PSYCH) *Public Policy (PUBLPOL) *Program in Writing and Rhetoric (PWR) *Radiology (RAD) *Radiation Oncology (RADO) *Russian, East European, and Eaurasian Studies (REES) *Religious Studies (RELIGST) *Structural Biology (SBIO) *Stanford Introductory Seminars (SIS) *Stanford in Washington (SIW) *Slavic General (SLAVGEN) *Slavic Language (SLAVLANG) *Slavic Literature (SLAVLIT) *Structured Liberal Education (SLE) *Sociology (SOC) *Sophomore College (SOPHCOLL) *Spanish Language (SPANLANG) *Spanish Literature (SPANLIT) *Special Language Program (SPECLANG) *Statistics (STATS) *Strategic Management (STRAMGT) *Science, Technology, and Society (STS) *Surgery (SURG) *Symbolic Systems (SYMBSYS) *Tibetan Language (TIBETLNG) *Urban Studies (URBANST) *Urology (UROL) Category:Academic